1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to content display systems, and more particularly, to a system and method that provides information to a user during a channel zapping delay, when channel is changed in a digital broadcast.
2. Description of the Related Art
Switching channels by a receiver in a digital broadcasting system is performed by searching for a Program IDentification number (PID) of a switched to channel. However, searching for a PID causes a delay in receiving content from the switched to channel. Further, this delay increases while received data is converted to reproducible video/audio signals. Additionally, these processes are performed each time a user switches channels in a digital broadcasting system.
Consequently, channel switching is slower in digital broadcasting system than in an analog broadcasting system. It is common for a conventional digital content display device to have a delay time of approximately 2 seconds before content from the switched to channel is displayed. In digital broadcasting systems, the time required for channel switching is referred to as a “channel zapping delay”.
During the channel zapping delay, conventional digital broadcast devices merely show a black screen via a display. Accordingly, viewers who are accustomed to rapid channel switching, as in an analogue broadcasting system, often feel that the zapping delay is too long and dislike the black screen state.
Additionally, a web browser may be installed in a digital broadcast receiving device, which makes it possible for a user to surf web pages mapped to web channels, similar to the switching of TV channels. However, surfing web pages via a web browser also has a zapping delay time.